


Obvious

by collectingdaisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingdaisies/pseuds/collectingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Stiles, of course he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

It would take a blind man not to see the connection between them.

And it would take a certified _lunatic_ to deny that connection.

Thankfully, Stiles was neither of those things. In fact, he was far from it - he could sense the connection from miles away. 

But then again, he was _Stiles Stilinkski._

Nothing gets past him. Especially teenage hormonal crushes. _Especially_ teenage hormonal crushes that involved his best friend.

Of course it was Isaac. Isaac, the boy who just recently moved into the McCall household. Isaac, the boy who was a fang bearing, yellow eye glowing, sideburn growing creature of the night - courtesy of Derek nonetheless. 

Isaac, the boy who had a flaming, profoundly obvious, disgustingly undeniable crush on Scott McCall. 

Stiles could easily tell because, well, Isaac didn’t really play the whole _I’m going to hide my feelings and act nonchalant around you_ game. In fact, it was more of a _wow I have the biggest crush on you and I want to kiss you and tear your clothes off_ kind of game. He stared at Scott in chemistry class. He laughed at all of Scott’s ridiculously corny jokes. He smiled at Scott during pauses in their conversation, his blue eyes sparkling when Scott smiled back.

To be completely honest, it made Stiles kind of sort of really want to puke sometimes. 

Although it was a little less obvious, Scott reciprocated those feelings. He acted less puppy dog and more secretive wolf - thank god - but none of his subtle actions went unnoticed by Stiles’ observant eyes. Scott would subtly glance at Isaac when they were at their lockers together. He would allow his brown eyes to flicker for a second over Isaac’s lips while he talked. His face would momentarily flush whenever Isaac complimented his outfits. 

The  chemistry radiating from the two made Stiles want to projectile vomit all over his room, yes, but it also made him wonder when exactly they were going to tell each other how they felt. After all, they couldn’t just keep those feelings hidden forever, even he knew that. Stiles then wondered if maybe they already were hooking up, but chose to act discreet about it during daytime hours. 

Stiles suddenly felt the urge to slam his head in a door, the image of his best friend and the curly haired boy engaged in a ferocious make out session permeating his mind.

Having an overactive imagination really was quite the curse.

Thankfully, a knock on his bedroom door jolted him from his thoughts. “Come in,” he called out, swiveling his chair to come face to face with the frames of two teenage boys filling the doorway. 

Scott.

Stiles blinked a few more times, his eyes taking in the figure standing beside him.

And Isaac.

Scott and Isaac.

“H-hey guys,” Stiles greeted, his eyes studying the pair. They wore expressions of nervousness, apprehensiveness, and - fear? What the hell were they afraid about? They came to visit, Stiles, quite possibly the most non threatening guy in the entire galaxy.

“We have something we wanna tell you,” Scott began, glancing momentarily at Isaac before continuing. “We’re... we’re a couple now.” The sentence stumbled out of his mouth coated in uneasiness, and suddenly Stiles knew what they were afraid of. 

“Freakin’ FINALLY,” Stiles yelled, the outburst causing the pair to furrow their brows in confusion. 

Clearing his throat and regaining composure, Stiles started over. “I mean, dude, I know.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at them, stifling a chuckle when he noticed the shock on their faces. “C’mon, you two aren’t the most subtle males on the planet. Especially this guy.” Stiles pointed a finger at Isaac, the boy’s face flushing red in embarrassment. “I caught on a while ago. So to rid you two of your unnecessary distress, the answer is yes, I’m completely okay with the two of you dating.”

The moment the words left Stiles’ mouth, Scott’s and Isaac’s expressions softened, relieved smiles spreading across their faces. 

“Thank god,” Isaac breathed, running a hand through his blonde curls.

“See, I told you he’d be cool with it,” Scott shook his head playfully at Isaac, stepping closer to him and engulfing him in a kiss.

The sudden public display of affection caught Stiles off guard, and he shielded his eyes against the two raging bodies of testosterone in front of him. “Oh, oh god, okay, no no, just stop, stop it right now.” Stiles shouted as he stood from his chair, the volume of his voice causing Scott and Isaac to pull apart from each other.

They stared at Stiles in confused concern, their lips swollen and deep shades of pink. The pair stood still, awaiting an explanation.

“Okay, I said I was okay with the two of you dating, I didn’t say I was okay with the two of you shoving your tongues down each other’s throats right in front of me.” Stiles’ eyes widened in exasperation. “So please, if you wish to continue, Scott’s house is two blocks away.”

Stiles simply stared at the pair, wishing more than anything for them to just _leave_ , because after seeing that he needed to take a cold shower. With ice cubes. Coated in acid. 

Isaac and Scott merely shrugged their shoulders in reply, Stiles’ blatant sarcasm flying right over their heads.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then,” Scott bid a quick goodbye, lacing his hand in Isaac’s and tugging the boy down the hall and out the front door in a matter of seconds.

Once he heard the loud slam of the door, Stiles buried his face in hands, releasing a loud pent up groan. He walked towards the window, his face blanching in horror when he spotted Scott and Isaac continuing their business against the hood of Stiles’ jeep.

Okay, now that was just crossing the line.

Suddenly, a devilish grin spread across Stiles’ his face as an idea popped into his head. He leaped toward his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer until he finally found it. Walking towards the window, Stiles eyed his target, hurling the extra large condom at the pair a few feet away.

“Don’t forget protection!” Stiles yelled, a triumphant grin spreading from ear to ear at the stink eyes he received. He watched as the two hurried away from the house, reveling in the genius of his spur of the moment idea.

Safe to say he felt _much_ better.


End file.
